Aikatsu Dive!
is an Aikatsu crossover fan idea by Yotsuba Anne, created in April 2018. The fanseries will center around a group of idols, gathered from all across the Aikatsu! franchise. Aikatsu Dive! was created to celebrate the 5th anniversary of Aikatsu!. Plot :List of Aikatsu Dive! episodes Misaki Natsuko is a happy-go-luck girl, who has been interested in music and performing on stage for quite a while now. After watching one of Sarah Python's concerts with her sister, Natsuko made plans to step on stage herself. However, she never really managed to follow her plans, as she never found the courage to start to sing. But one day, she saw a flyer of the Star Harmony Academy, who was advertising for their exclusive idol division. Excited, Natsuko decided to enroll and ...! Characters ''UNITE * |美咲なつこ|Misaki Natsuko}} Voiced by Yamamura Hibiku Natsuko is a young and cheerful girl, who aspires to become a top idol and attends the idol division of the Star Harmony Academy. Natsuko, who may be described as an annoying girl with a tyring personality, is a happy-go-luck girl, who is determined to chase her dreams. She was inspired to become an idol by the street musician "Sarah Python", her sister's most favorite musician. Like many of her school, Natsuko looks for the someone to become Friends with. Her chosen brand is Sprite Party. * |ベロニク・ライル|Beroniku Rairu}} Voiced by Kubota Miyu Véronique is an internationally known idol, who attends Neo Venus Ark, a boarding school for idols. Véronique, whose name is usually shortened as '''Véronique L., is an elegant and calm, yet very graceful and stylish idol, whose family lives somewhere in Europe. Due to being a second year idol, Véronique acts like a senpai towards her friends and does her best to share her idol experiences with the others. Her chosen brand is Romance Kiss. * '|遠山響|Tōyama Hibiki}} Voiced by Masuda Toshiki Hibiki is a confident and kind hearted second year student of the Yotsuboshi Academy, who happens to be around the same age as Véronique. Hibiki attends the male division of Yotsuboshi's Bird Theater Class. Despite having quite impressive skills as an idol, Hibiki doesn't think too high of his own abilities and always wants to improve himself. Back when he first joined the Academy, he wasn't as confident and hardly could pull off an appeal. Hibiki's chosen brand is Royal Sword. * '|岩佐和香|Yuasa Honoka}} Voiced by Inoue Marina Honoka is a rocking and sharp idol attending the first year of Starlight Academy. Honoka, who uses the pronoun "atashi", is a cool sister type of friends, who always comes of with the craziest ideas and plans that might get her and her friends in troubles. Her speciality is playing the keyboard, but has also been seen playing the guitar. Honoka is a free spirited girl, whose signature pose is the V-sign. Honoka's chosen brand is Swing Rock. * '|赤城えいみ|Akagi Eimi}} Voiced by Minase Inori Eimi is a calm, yet lovely idol attending the first year of Dream Academy. Eimi originally enrolled Dream Academy with the wish to become a designer. However, after a few lessons and after watching her newly made friends performing, Eimi changed her mind and stepped on stage herself. She then transferred to the academy's idol division. Eimi is sometimes describes as the "fairy of wonderland". Her chosen brand is Aurora Fantasy. Friends * Haruko is Natsuko's older sister, who is a big fan of Sarah Python, a "rockin'" street musician. Despite the bad rumors about Sarah, Haruko aspires to become like Sarah one day. However, she also cheers on her sister, who dreams of becoming a top idol. * Yuka shares her name with a DCD character of the first two seasons of Aikatsu!. Yuka is a cute idol, who attends Star Harmony Academy along with Misaki Natsuko. Despite of being a cute idol, Yuka is the most experienced model of her age. However, Yuka is also known for her cutesy voice and is known as "Macaron Girl" among her friends. * Rena is a first year idol of Star Harmony, who is about the same age as Natsuko. Rena is a sexy typed idol, whose chosen brand is Love Moonrise. Rena is a calm, yet passionate idol, who took the Feather Friend audition along with Natsuko. Rena and Natsuko both managed to win the audition. * Karin is one of Yotsuboshi's current top idols. She is a third year idol, who is part of the popular unit S4. She is the top idol of the Wind Dance Class at Yotsuboshi. Karin is a cool typed idol, who most likely uses Gothic Victoria as her chosen brand. * Maria is a student attending Dream Academy, and one of Eimi's good friends. Maria's concert inspired Eimi to become an idol instead of an designer. Maria's chosen brand is Dance Fusion. * Rie is Honoka's dorm mate at Starlight Academy, who is pop-typed idol. Her chosen brand is Magical Toy. Others * Voiced by Uchida Maaya Sarah Python is a very famous street musician, who is said to have a free spirited and rebellious behavior. According to magazine information and rumors, Sarah originally lived in a suburb of Tokyo but ran away from home in order to become the kind of person she always wanted to be. Sarah's real name was revealed to be . * Voiced by Takada Yuki Lynn Lightning, usually referred as "Rin-sensei", is a dance teacher at Starlight Academy. Due to being a former idol, Lynn created an alias she uses to peacefully teach a new generation of idols. Back in her idol years, Lynn used to be a member of the units Vanilla Chili Pepper and Dream☆Dash. * Voiced by Takahashi Minami Kazesawa Sora is the top designer of the brand Bohemian Sky, who graduated from Dream Academy years ago. Though having put an end to her idol career, some idols still aspire to become like Sora. It is said that Sora is still in touch with her from Dream Academy. * Voiced by Terui Haruka Yuu H. is a veteran idol who is said to have formerly attended Starlight Academy as a cool idol. Today, Yuu H. works as an idol's manager and happens to be Misaki Natsuko's new manager after transferring to the Star Harmony Academy. * Darien is the top designer of the pop typed brand Sprite Party. He had just moved to Japan and, since he has just started to design, he has yet to learn more about Aikatsu. Even though having no sense of fashion, he somehow manages to create top-selling designs. * Yuzuki and Kotori are best friends who form the idol unit FeatherS. They are cute and sexy idols respectively. Kotori is known to use the band Angely Sugar, while Yuzuki uses Bohemian Sky. Units * Best friends that attend the same school as Misaki Natsuko. The members of FeatherS are the current top idols of the Academy. The Symbol of their unit is the beauty of nature. * An idol unit consisting of Véronique Lyle and Toyama Hibiki. Victory Us was formed in episode 19. *'THUNϟDER' THUNϟDER is an idol unit consisting of Yuasa Honoka and Tachibana Rie. *'A・RI・A' An idol unit consisting of Misaki Natsuko and Akagi Eimi. Legendary Units For more information of official Aikatsu/Aikatsu Stars/Aikatsu Friends units, please check out the actual wikis! Please note: There are a lot more "legendary idol units" in Aikatsu Dive!. But due to the list of units it would be too much to list any of the legendary units. This section will focus on the most important ones. * Masquerade is a legendary idol unit, which dispanded many years ago. Their trademark were the masquerade masks. One of the members of Masquerade used to be the headmistress of Starlight Academy. However, the identity of Miya has yet to be revealed. * WM is a legendary idol unit, which consisted of the former top idol Kanzaki Mizuki, and Natsuki Mikuru. The unit had officially disbanded after the Twinkle Star Cup, where they lost against the unit consisting of Hoshimiya Ichigo and Otoshiro Seira, known as 2wingS. *'STAR☆ANIS' & Dream☆Dash STAR☆ANIS and Dream☆Dash are legendary idol units consisting of a number of former students of Starlight Academy. While STAR☆ANIS consisted of Hoshimiya Ichigo and her friends, Dream☆Dash consisted of one of Starlight's Queens Ozora Akari. * A legendary idol unit consisting of the five idols Otoshiro Seira, Saegusa Kii, Kazesawa Sora, Himesato Maria and Otoshiro Noel. All idols of QuintetD used to attend Dream Academy. * Galaxis is a legendary idol unit, consisting of four impressive idols that used to perform as top idols in the past. The members were the former top idols, Kanzaki Mizuki, Nijino Yume, and the duo of Cosmos, Hoshimiya Ichigo and Ozora Akari. *'Aikatsu Stars!' Aikatsu Stars! is one of Yotsuboshi Academy's legendary idol units. Any of the members of the group are known to have achieved the power of the legendary sun dresses. * Zweilight, also known as 2light, is a legendary idol, consiting of the idol of the moon and the idol of the sun. * Love Me Tear is the name of a brand, and diamond of idol units, and a legendary idol unit, which consisted of the Diamond Friends Kamishiro Karen and Asuka Mirai. Listings School Coords :See also: Aikatsu Dive! List of coords * * * * * Music *The fanime's opening, will be performed by the voice actors of the characters of Misaki Natsuko (Yamamura Hibiku) and Véronique Lyle (Kubota Miyu). Later on, a special version will be released that has been performed by the voice actors of any of the main characters. *The ending song, , is an official song of the official Aikatsu! series, which was released shortly before the original idol units dispanded. Aikatsu Dive! uses the already published version of the song, which was performed by the remaining cast of STAR☆ANIS and AIKATSU☆STARS! in 2018. Aikatsu System The Aikatsu System of Aikatsu Dive!, the celebrates the 25th year after the first appearance of the original Constellation System. Much like the system from 2014, the 25th Aikatsu! Celestial Festival will feature rare constellation dresses, appeals and fevers. PreDoll is a magical girl anime mainly aimed for younger children. PreDolls tells the adventures of young girls who can transform into the magical Pretty Dolls. Many idols are known to have provided the speaking voice of many main characters. Even after airing for more than 10 years, PreDoll is still a very popular franchise. Many idols start or peak their (voice) acting career by voicing a main character of the individual seasons. Idol Aura Every Aikatsu! idol has their own . The idol's aura is a trademark or scent of an idol that makes them unique und special. The aura appears whenever the idol is able to fully express her idol self and usually seen on stage. Some people have claimed they have been able to smell an idol's aura. The aura may also appear during every day's work. Trivia *''Aikatsu Dive!'' is so far the only Aikatsu series to have a lead character whose main type is pop instead of being a cute idol. **However, in original concepts, Misaki Natsuko, the main character, had been planned to be cute until the author noticed the lack of pop idols in the group. *''Aikatsu Dive!'', unlike the other Aikatsu! seasons also includes minor characters performing in CGI. References Category:Aikatsu Dive! Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Series